


Bound

by ge_ar_n



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge_ar_n/pseuds/ge_ar_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan fiction takes place after Octavia discovers that Lincoln is now a reaper (Season 2 Episode 6). A story of his rehabilitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobodySaidYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodySaidYes/gifts).



> So this is my first published fan fiction. I would appreciate any reviews & critiques on how I can improve it. I'll try and update weekly if you guys enjoy it enough. Hope you like!

Lincoln strained at the chain’s that bound him in place, crying out in anger at being confined. Blood dripped from his wrist and ankles creating red streams down his marred and dirty skin. He ignored the pain of the metal cutting deep into his flesh and focused on trying to break the restraints. Closing his eyes he strained harder and harder. Once he broke free he would kill everyone he came across and feast on their flesh. He was hungry, for revenge. 

“Lincoln.” A soft voice whispered.

His eyes snapped open and a deep growl rumbled in his chest. Once, once he would have stared at this girl that stood in front of him in amazement. He would have marvelled at her beauty, pulled her close and kissed her while swearing to keep her safe for eternity. Now he could only think about what it would feel like to end her life, to watch her blood spill and feel her bloody flesh between his fingers. He wondered what she would taste like. 

“Lincoln. Lincoln it’s me.” The girl looked him in the eyes and he stared back refusing to break away and show weakness. The more he stared into her green teary eyes, the more memorized he became. The more he stared the more he realized, for some reason, he did not want to kill this girl and he didn't want to taste her flesh. 

“I know you’re still in there. Please comeback. I need you.” He stopped struggling. Watching her carefully as she slowly took steps towards him. His heart pounded in his chest, and his vision started to blur.

“Lincoln.” The girl whispered standing right in front of his scared and broken face. He flinched when her hand reached up and slowly, ever so slowly she placed her hand on his cheek “Lincoln. It’s me. Octavia.” He groaned and leaned into her touch – going against his very nature. Her touch sparked something within his very core, she was like oxygen and he need more. He leant out towards her, trying to wrap his arms around her but was met with the annoying chink that meant he had reached the ends of the chains. He cried out in frustration, throwing his head back in anger.

Octavia, sensing his need for her touch cautiously wrapped her arms around his waist and leant forward burying her face in his chest. Lincoln rested his face in her hair and breathed in her sweet and somewhat familiar smell. Finally feeling content, peaceful he drifted into hazy sleep like state.

BANG

The noise startled him, he woke from his hazy state with a new desire for revenge. His heart beat escalated, adrenaline pumped through his veins and all feelings of contentment and peacefulness were quickly replaced with the need to kill. He cried out, and tried to grab Octavia however the restrains cut into his flesh reminding him of his capture. He brought his mouth down and it found her shoulder. He sunk his teeth into it, relishing the taste of her flesh and blood and finding joy in her painful scream. Suddenly she was yanked away from under his mouth and something cold and hard was slammed across his face.

His vision was blurred, but he saw Octavia on the ground clutching her shoulder, her blood making her pale hands red. Lincoln would normally delight in seeing his prey wounded on the ground however guilt stirred inside him and he spat out her blood in a frenzy trying to rid her taste from his mouth.

“Dammit Bellamy.” Octavia groaned. “You couldn’t have knocked?”


End file.
